Unfortunate Events
by RoadsideRules87
Summary: Jerrica comes from a hunting family when she thought her life finally reached a normal pace. In less than a week it's all ripped away and thrown back into the Supernatural. With a desperate call to Bobby Singer, her life takes a complete 180. (Please enjoy and reviews are much loved in keeps me writing lol.)
1. CH 1-Calling for Help

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Brand new story. I'm back to the writing game finally. I have so many plans with this story. I really love feedback so if you all have any pointers on writing any better let me know I like advice. Hope you all enjoy. (I only own my characters, Jerrica O'Brian.) Please Enjoy!**

**...**

CH 1—Calling for Help

Taking deep breaths trying to calm her nerves as she clutched her coffee mug in her hand, the caffeine was probably an awful choice but she needed a pick me up. The night before was the last straw before she grabbed a bag and her most important things and high tailed it to the nearest motel. The place was sleazy with its puked on floral decor and once was beige shag carpets. Was like walking into a throw back of the 60-70's era. But it was better than being at home. Home, the house she grew up in, the house she took over when her parents died. Thank god it was paid off by then all she worried about was the upkeep bills.

Her mind was racing over the past week when her own personal hell began out of the blue. Things first started disappearing; she just figured she was misplacing things. Then there were the creeks and sounds of walking when knowing else were home but she like it usually was. She didn't have many friends or family left expect an estranged aunt that lived in Norwalk, Nebraska. They hadn't spoken since her parents' funeral ten years ago. That itself was barely a hello. She didn't know if she had the courage to ask her for help knowing how much she hated the supernatural and everything to do with it.

It was 2006 now, summer time in Cedar Falls, due to the long winter Iowa tends to have the trees seemed to take longer this year green again. The air felt like spring time considering it was mid may. The sun blazed through the diner windows warmed her skin instantly, not hard to do with Irish blood running through her veins.

She mentally fought with herself on what to do. She tried so hard to have normal, took every precaution necessary to keep the past out of her life, the one that she still blames for taking her parents. She knew what her father did for a living, well an unpaid living he was coming home from a hunt when the accident happened. It was the one time her mother went with him because he couldn't get a partner in time. She fished in her pocket and pulled out her cell. Scrolling through the numbers, she never understood why she kept it, but when she saw his name pull up she knew it was the only choice. Hitting the call button with a sigh she took a deep breath and waited.

...

It's been a rough week at Bobby's. Sam and Dean have been staying with him since their father's death. Sam started talking more. He kept to himself mostly in Bobby's office going through all of their dad's information for any lead he had left them on Yellow eyes. Dean on the other hand, he woke up in the morning barely eat breakfast or at all if Bobby didn't force him, mostly after that he'd grab a beer and head out to the Impala and start working on that till dark and sometimes later. Bobby would watch the same routine over and over as Sam would watch his brother with concerned eyes.

Sam came into the kitchen just as Dean walked out the back the door. He watched leave shaking his head, "anything different?" Sam asked.

Bobby shook his head, "nope same old routine."

Sam turned to look out the window, "someone should talk to him this isn't healthy."

Bobby looked over at Sam and patted his shoulder, "he's just grieving as you are, give him time. It's only been a couple weeks." Sam sighed. Just then telephone rang.

Bobby walked over and grabbed his emergency phone line and frowned only a few people should have that number. Grabbing the phone off the hook he answered it, "Singer Salvage."

A soft female voice spoke up on the other line, "please tell me this Bobby Singer." She asked in a tired voice. He knew that tone very well. He heard it people that had no hope left in them.

"Who's asking?" Bobby asked calmly.

She sighed, "you don't know me but I think you know my father. He always told me to call you if it was the last resort. His name was Henry O'Brian." Bobby frowned even more he knew that name. Henry was a good friend of his, thick bright red curly hair, pale skin, tall and lanky, with an Irish accent to top it off. He always called him a misfit leprechaun. His wife was a beauty. Sarah O'Brian, a tiny woman compared to Henry who stood a good foot taller over her 5'2" form. But never underestimated her, she had a fiery a personality that put Henry's to shame. Which is why they seemed like the oddest couple but their differences balanced them out.

Sam stood across from Bobby watching as he talked on the phone. "I remember Henry," Bobby answered.

She sighed in relief then again her father was a hard person to forget. "As I said you don't know me, but my father always told me to call you the second a situation got out of my hands," she paused, "I don't know what to do any more." She added.

"Your father?" Bobby asked. "Wait your Henry's little girl?"

"Yes I am," she replied.

Bobby forgot all about Henry having a kid. That's why they were trying to get out of the hunting business, even bought a house and land in Iowa, mostly due to his wife's begging him for normal. Sarah didn't want her kids raised up in this life and he didn't blame her. He frowned even more because it brought him back to the memory of their death. He was supposed to go on that hunt but had one he was already in the middle of. He owed this girl big time. If he went maybe her parents would still be alive. He swallowed. "What can I help you with kid?" He asked ready for business.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Bobby's mood change he went from confused, to almost guilty looking before went straight to business. Once Bobby grabbed a piece of paper and pen, he began to jot down information. "You're still Iowa?" He asked when he looked over the address. "Nope I know exactly where you are been by a couple times to pick up info from your daddy. You were just a little thing then." Bobby replied. "Alright Jerrica I'll see what I can do and info I can muster up for you call me the second you need anything, you hear me now?"

She sighed on the other, "thank you so much Bobby, I have no clue what is going on everything has just started going crazy at home and last night I just couldn't take anymore. Things just started flying around by themselves."

Bobby frowned at that, "are still staying at the house?"

"No, I packed up last night and checked in at the Red Roof Inn down off the interstate," she answered.

Bobby ran a hand over his face, "good stay there I'm going to see if I can gather some help and head out. Sounds like you might have a poltergeist."

She raised her eyebrow at that, "how is that even possible. We've had this property for over 20 years and nothing happed before."

"Sweetheart sometimes it doesn't matter, pick up any trinkets lately at some yard sale or what not?" Bobby asked.

"No, Bobby I haven't," she replied.

Bobby sighed, "alright kiddo, sit tight, I'll be headed your way the second I get things situated here."

"Thanks again Bobby, you have no idea how much this means to me." She responded.

"Speak to you soon girlie," Bobby replied as he hung up the phone.

He rubbed a hand over his face and glanced back at the paper on the table before picking it up and slipping it into his pocket. He caught Sam looking at him with a curious look. "What was that all about Bobby," Sam asked curiously.

Looking back at Sam, he glanced out the window to see Dean working away on the Impala. Then back to Sam, "feel up for a hunt?"

Sam glanced out at Dean. There was so much tension here in this house a break would be nice. Nothing new showed up on John's information for the Yellow eyes at least anything he could understand out of his dad's military garb. He was still having trouble cracking his cell phone voicemails. Dean look more preoccupied with the Impala than seeking help from anyone or just freaking talking. Sam sighed he could use some time out of the house before he go crazy. Plus how could he say to helping someone in need, his dad would expect it. Looking back at Bobby he spoke up. "Where we headed?" Sam asked.

"Cedar Falls, Iowa." Bobby replied.

Sam nodded. "I'll go pack." Turning around he made his way upstairs.

Bobby smiled a little at that. Now they just had to worry about Dean. Something told him that he was going to be a little harder to convince with him so dead set on the Impala restoration. But then again maybe a break is what he needs right now.

…

To be continued...


	2. CH 2-Unseen Problems

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the second chapter. I'm in a writing mood so the more the merrier. Keep the reviews coming for more! Thanks for the continued support. :) Enjoy!**

**...**

CH 2— Unseen Problems

Sam and Bobby were loading up the car and discussing the situation to Dean, "you know can always come with us maybe a hunt will do you some good, get you out of the house." Bobby suggested as Dean wiped his greasy hands on his rag.

"Thanks for the offer Bobby but I think you two can handle a pesky ghost," Dean replied nodding towards the beat down Impala. "Besides I need to get that poor baby up and running, I need my wheels back." Dean added. Truth be, told he needed the break from Sam's constant hovering. Every so often he'd catch Sam watching him with that worried look that he has on his face at the very moment, like he was waiting for him to crack.

Sam threw the last bag in the trunk and shut it. Looking back at his brother he spoke up, "you sure Dean? Maybe Bobby's right." Dean ran a hand over his face and looked back at Sam with an annoyed look.

"Sam I'm a 27 year old man I think I can watch over myself while my little brother, takes care of a Supernatural pest infestation," Dean retorted.

Bobby snorted at that as Sam just shook his head and stalked off to the passenger side door and slid in. "Alright play nice you two, in that case, make you brush your teeth every morning and before bed, don't forget the dishes oh and the trash, young man, no parties," Bobby replied patting Dean on the shoulder jokingly.

Sam laughed at that, "yeah ok dad. I promise no hookers too." Dean added with a chuckle. Bobby just glared at him. "But wait what if she's blonde, long legged, has these really big…" Sam coughed to cut him off.

"Don't make me throw up Dean," Sam replied as Bobby chuckled sliding into his driver's seat.

Dean smirked at Sam's disgusted face, "ahh never mind I don't pay anyway."

Sam snorted at his brother, "very nice Dean." "But seriously you have like five seconds to change your mind," Sam offered a last hopeful resort.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "for the hooker?" "Nah I'm sure." Dean chuckled. "I'm good Sammy, you and Bobby go help the poor damsel in distress and I'll have some quality time with my baby," Dean stated shutting Sam's passenger door cutting him off from begging anymore. "And Sammy," Dean spoke up as Bobby started up the engine. "You two better call the second you need back up and I'm there, I'll hot wire one of Bobby's junkers if I have to." Dean added.

Sam smirked at that, "we will."

With that Bobby yelled out at Dean, "be back in a few days kid." Bobby pulled out as Dean waved. Watching the car pull out Dean sighed. He glanced over at the Impala. 'Take care of Sammy Dean, if not, you know what will happen,' his dad's voice circulated in his head daily it seemed to haunt him now. That's why he did what he did. Got up to eat something even if he truly wasn't hungry, grabbed a beer or depending on the day a pack and headed out to the Impala at dawn and stayed till dark or till his hands hurt. Working on the Impala kept his mind blank. It gave him a goal. It kept him from thinking of his dad, of his brother, of his fucked up life, he knew if he got the Impala up and running things might go back to normal. The open road, the occasional hunt of the week's big bad, just something of a normal routine since Yellow eyes was a dead end at the moment. He needed that.

…

"So Bobby who is this chick," Sam asked going through the research Bobby dug up on this Jerrica girl in a matter of hours.

Bobby looked over at him and readjusted his truckers cap as he continued to stare out at the road ahead. "Jerrica O'Brian, she's the daughter of an old hunting buddy of mine, Henry O'Brian, he quit shortly after his wife became pregnant. Only went hunting when a case couldn't be covered. Most of the time he was the go to guy for information, his wife always kept records of hunts for him and passed them on to local hunters since she refused to let him hunt anymore." Bobby responded.

Sam raised an eyebrow at that, "and he listened?" Sam asked.

Bobby glanced at him then back to the road. He remembered that day all too well it stuck with him. It's one reason he tries to follow up on a hunt no matter what. He still felt responsible for their death. "Not always," Bobby replied softly.

Sam frowned he knew that tone. There was a story there maybe one day he'll get it but not today. "So what has she been dealing with now?"

Bobby swallowed the knot in his throat, "typical signs of a poltergeist. Not sure why though that property has never had a haunting in its day since her family bought it. Henry comes from a long line of well…" Bobby looked nervous all of sudden.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Of what Bobby how bad can it be," Sam asked curiously.

"Well not bad at all really considering Henry was a witch," Bobby threw out cautiously.

Sam's eyes widened, "seriously Bobby?" Sam shook his head at Bobby, "shew, yeah it's probably a good thing Dean didn't come anyway he hates witches."

Bobby snorted, "yeah I know. It's why I didn't press the issue with him. He's just like your daddy on that subject. It's hard for him to see any grey in the black and white of the hunting world of good and bad."

Sam nodded at that. "So this Jerrica girl one of them," Sam asked.

Bobby shook his head, "as far as I know no. I remember her father saying it skips every other generation so most likely she didn't inherit any powers."

"His wife knew?" Sam asked.

Bobby nodded, "it's how they met, she was hunting a witch of all things with her father, the witch tried framing Henry. Once they realized the witch was only after Henry trying to harness his powers to become stronger. Sarah and her father ended up saving him in the end and the story is as it goes. They fell in love a year later they were married. Sarah had a brother who was married and had a kid as well that lived out Nebraska. I met them through him. We all ended up being good friends."

Sam snorted and shook his head at so much he still didn't know about the hunting community. He didn't think there were that many hunters out there. "What," Bobby asked.

"Just so much we've missed out on in the hunting world. Didn't know so much of this existed," Sam replied.

Bobby offered a small smile, "not alone kiddo, still so much to learn."

Sam closed up the file. "So how much longer to Cedar Falls," Sam asked.

Bobby readjusted himself in his seat, "a good 4hrs. Get some rest kiddo. I yell at you when we arrive."

Sam leaned his back on his head rest and shut his eyes, "alright Bobby." He replied with a smirk. Frowning slightly as the memories of the last few weeks swam threw his head before he finally shut them out and dozed off.

…

After a day of some peace and quiet, she laid there on the motel bed looking up at the ceiling. How could the property even be haunted? As far she knew her parents took up every nook and cranny that land and house and put some type of protection around it. Hell even her mother had it blessed by a Catholic priest every year on its anniversary. Still nothing, but why would stuff start happening only a week ago it was June. Nothing important about that month, but then she looked at the calendar her birthday was three weeks away and she'd be 23. But seriously why would that matter she hasn't celebrated a birthday since her parents died just didn't feel same without them. Her father always made it a big deal like he was expecting something huge to start every year.

Then ten year anniversary of their death was July 31st, a little over a month and a half. Still nothing felt so out of place than at this moment. Just as that thought came through her mind the lights in her motel room started flickering. 'Seriously?' She thought. A wind inside the room picked up as well , sitting up in her tank top and shorts she looked over at the window only to see it closed and the curtains blowing as the wind picked the lights started flickering more and faster. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she yelled out, "enough already!" Just as she spoke the bulbs burst out and all the glass in the room shattered. Covering herself she grabbed for her cell as she rushed towards the door pulling her bag with her and running out she dialed Bobby's number.

"Hello?" Bobby replied as he answered the unknown number.

A panicked voice replied, "Bobby it's getting worse I can't stay at the hotel, the lights and the wind and the glass shattering it's too much I'll meet you at the house, I have supplies there. I can't keep hiding out its not working anyway." Jerrica replied.

"Jerrica, calm down, you have to calm down, I'm on my way we're two hours out," Bobby replied, glancing over at a now waking Sam who looked more confused and worried at the same time.

"Bobby I'm trying don't you get it, this isn't working, I'm going back to the house I'll face it head on there if I have to, I know what dad taught me, I'll put myself in protection circle till you there if have to," she answered throwing her stuff in her jeep and slamming the driver's side door shut.

Bobby sighed and ran a hand over his face, "hang tight kid. I'll be there as soon as I can." With that he hung up and looked over at Sam. "Doesn't sound good apparently it's not bound to the property." Bobby added.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "then what's it bound to?" Sam asked.

Bobby frowned at that, "I think it's bound to her." Bobby said with a glance at Sam.

"Want me to call Dean for back up," Sam asked this might get more out of hand than he originally thought. Poltergeist can get nasty when attached to a person more so than objects they can feed of their emotions easier.

Bobby shook his head, "no not yet. Not until we need him for sure." Bobby said with that he hit the gas hard hoping to get there soon. Something in his mind was telling him they may be dealing with something more than a poltergeist. All he knew was that things were about to get harry.


	3. CH 3- Root of the Problem

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming and I hope you're enjoying this story so many ideas I have to run with.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

CH 3—

Bobby decided to have Sam call Dean to do some quick recon so once they got to the house they could get straight to business. He was worried about Jerrica he knew her walking into that house and under the stress and anxiety that's hitting her full force right now it could affect the matters ten times worse. Still Bobby had this nagging feeling deep in his stomach that this is exactly what Henry had been trying to prepare Jerrica for.

Dean was working under the Impala when his cell started ringing out in his pocket. He slid out from under the car and retrieved his phone. Glancing at his cell, 'SAM,' flashed across the caller ID, Dean raised an eyebrow and flipped it open.

"Sammy it's only been a few hours…" Dean started to joke until Sam cut him off.

"Dean what do you remember from dad's journal about poltergeists haunting a person and not the home, apparently this poor girl is in over her head with a nasty spirit following her, it's getting worse for her she left the motel and headed back to the house after Bobby told her to stay put," Sam threw out quickly all joking set aside in his voice.

Dean ran a hand over his face and thought through everything his dad wrote about. "Well Sam, you know the drill she has to usually have an object cursed or haunted by the thing," Dean responded.

Sam sighed, "as far as she knows she hasn't picked up anything new recently." Sam retorted.

Dean scratched his head in thought, "the property?"

"According to Bobby the girl's parents had everything thoroughly cleansed," Sam threw out.

Dean, "shit Sammy I don't know then, she piss off any witches lately?"

Sam paused at that he knew Bobby already said the girl didn't show any signs of becoming of witch, but still it's a rare possibility with her being only half could have kept the powers dormant so long and maybe some sub conscience stress is awakening them? "Will look into that Dean, thanks for the idea," Sam replied with that hanging up shortly after.

Dean just paused, "Sammy?" Then rolled his eyes as he heard the dial tone on the other end, he shook his head and flipped his cell shut putting his phone back into his pocket he slid up from the ground and started walking to the house. His stomach growled and he needed a beer. He had the slightest feeling Sam and Bobby where hiding something about this hunt from him, he didn't know what it was.

…

Sam looked over at Bobby as they passed the Cedar Falls city limits sign. Bobby tried calling Jerrica a couple times but she wouldn't pick up. "Bobby I know you said she doesn't have any powers but Dean mentioned something that put an idea in my head. What if she's not haunted at all, what if it's all her doing this," Sam asked.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at that and studied the road ahead trying to get to her house as fast he could. With her being older now and lineage it could be that her powers are coming out full force literally. He thought about it before. It makes sense since she said nothing could be haunted. She did seem pretty sincere about that, "not a bad thought."

"The only question is, how do we help a witch coming to, with her powers," Sam asked.

Bobby looked over at Sam with a sheepish grin, "looks like we're going to have to wing it."

Sam sighed, "now I feel like Dean on every hunt."

Bobby laughed at that, "kid gets the job though you got to give him that much credit."

Sam chuckled, "yeah he does."

…

Jerrica had herself standing in a protection circle she just spray painted on the middle of her living room floor. If her mother was alive still she'd never hear the end of it. But the odd thing is the second she started drawing it things calmed down a tad bit the second she walked into it. Starting the circle was a whole other story. Things were being tossed back and forth throughout the room and made her job a hell of a lot harder. Still something was telling her the silence wouldn't last long.

But really why her, she knew her family was never normal. But this was outrageous. If only her dad was here. He had a way of making things that were the strangest make sense and her mother, always knew how to calm her when she'd get easily worked up. It always seemed like her mother was always fighting to keep her calm, she never understood why one out burst of normal children made her so nervous. Every other kid, even her cousins she ok with. She appreciated the comfort but sometimes it was a little much on her end. Her dad was always teaching her things. Sometimes he would whisper in her ear, 'don't tell your mother she'd have my head.' He'd just grin at her with these bright blue eyes always shining. He always knew these silly little magic tricks that made her laugh.

When her mother caught them he'd just look at her and go, 'she has the right to know her heritage.' She never knew what that meant she had seen normal magicians use those tricks.

But when her dad did them he did them with grace and pride, not practiced talent something was always different about his technique.

Just then the slow rumble of glass shaking in the cupboards started. She whipped her head around to face the kitchen just in time to see a plate fly out of one and across the room crash into the wall.

She frowned and closed her eyes and whispered her mother's words in her head, 'calm down Jerri, focus on my voice just breath and calm down.'

A light bulb burst in the lamp next to the couch caused her eyes to fly back open. She slid to the floor, curled her legs up to her chest and wrapped arms around her knees. She rested her head in her lap and tried to focus on her breathing. Just then there was a loud banging coming from the front of the house making her jump again. She looked up only to realize it was coming from the front door.

"Jerrica?!" An unfamiliar voice shouted through. "Jerrica, my name's Sam Winchester, I'm a friend of Bobby Singer can you open up.?" She stared at the door and sighed relief. Standing up she forgot all about panicking and ran straight to the door.

Just as she tried to open, "oh thank god…" it slammed shut in her face.

"Jerrica!" She heard another now familiar voice at the door. Bobby had just turned to the house after grabbing things from the trunk when he saw the front slam shut on Sam he ran up behind him.

Sam kept trying to beat the door open but nothing was happening. "Hold on Jerrica, we're gonna get in, just hang tight," Bobby throughout.

She rolled her eyes at that as she tried pry the door open, "like I could go anywhere now if I could try."

Sam paused at that smart mouth comment and raised an eyebrow at Bobby with a grin. "Jerrica, honey your Irish roots are showing calm down, you have to calm down we may know what's causing this and it's not a ghost," Bobby smartly replied back.

Jerrica glared at the door, "care to fill in with the rest of the class Bobby with your theory if not a ghost what the hell is it," Jerrica demanded.

Sam spoke up then, "well Jerrica, we think you're causing it all." Silence leaked through the door but still no avail of getting it to open.

Jerrica stood there frozen in place looking thoroughly confused. "Jerrica?" Bobby asked just as the front porch light shattered causing both Sam and Bobby to jump. "Jerrica you to have to remain calm ok take deep breaths," Bobby added.

Jerrica felt like she was having a minor anxiety attack. But why, how could she even be causing all this. "Jerrica listen to my voice," that was Sam. But it made her see her mother again her mind. "Just listen to voice, you're going to be fine, we just need to talk this out." Sam added.

At that the lock on the front clicked open. Sam and Bobby paused at the door Sam reached for the knob after sharing a look with Bobby. Slowly turning it he cracked it open and poked his head in than the rest of him followed through. He paused as he caught sight of the girl in front of him. Auburn almost red hair midway down her back up in a messy pony tail strands of hair falling around her round face, light creamy colored skin.

"Jerrica?" Sam asked as Bobby followed him into the house. He paused to as he caught sight of her. She looked just like her daddy. Yet the second she glanced up from the floor and she looked up at them he saw her mom too.

Sam smiled an encouraging smile to not freak the girl out anymore. But the second the confusion left her face she went serious, "you better start explaining to mean before I go into a full blown panic attack on how this," she started motion her pointer finger in reference to the house, "is my fault…" She demanded.

Bobby slowly glanced around and took the sight in of the damage around the place and looked at petite girl in front of him. "Well, Jerri, we think…we think…" paused trying to think of the best way to say it.

Jerrica looked at him an annoyed look, "think what," she pried.

Sam spoke up then, "we think you're a witch." Sam stated bluntly.

Bobby sighed and glared at Sam, "thanks for not being subtle kid."

Sam smiled a small smile. As they both looked over at Jerrica. She just stared at them. "You both are nuts," she managed to blurt out before she hit floor.

…

TBC!


End file.
